


True Chocolate Chips and Honey

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 1970s, ColdAtom Week 2017, Emotions, First Kiss, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: When Ray's poisoned on their latest mission, Snart makes it his priority to save Ray. And he realizes a few things along the way.





	True Chocolate Chips and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different tone than I usually go for, so I apologize if it seems a tad off. Thanks for reading!

With as big as a team as the Legends are, it’s hard to keep an eye on everyone. If someone’s acting a little strangely, their attitude is off, or have holed themselves up in their room for a few hours, it’s not usual for the team to notice right away. They’ve got far more important things to deal with other than some petty emotions. But the mission they’re currently on makes it hard to disregard those feelings.

They had stopped in the seventies on reports of an unlicensed doctor from 2080 returning to the past to enact his rage against unsuspecting victims. It had been a strange case, dealing with the man who called himself Dr. Love. While the title got a few scoffs and snorts from the team, they also knew that the man was dangerous.

The name was derived from the fact that Dr. Love had an infatuation with toying with peoples’ emotions. And apparently future medicine makes that more of a possibility. There’s surely some tragic back story that the man uses as an excuse for why he goes out and exposes people to the chemical concoction he created. But in the end it just makes him a perverted psycho.

It was a total of two days that the Legends had been in the seventies, and they’d caught Dr. Love less than an hour ago. They’re bringing their prisoner on board, keeping the man in cuffs until they lead him to the large cell. He’s headed back to his time period to face the law there.

Truthfully, it’s a weight off the Legends’ shoulders to get rid of the monster. Seeing so many victims had really affected the team, especially with the delicate nature. They’d seen people die at Dr. Love’s hands. Those who didn’t deal with their rising emotions were led to insanity… which in most cases led to death.

The team was more than happy to drop him off and not have an emotional talk for quite some time.

“Jax and Amaya, can you take him to the cell?” Sara questions as she turns to glare at their captive. He only smiles in at her in response, slow and devious. Sara’s sick and tired of the righteous attitudes the villains they deal with have. Always so smug and nothing to show for it…

“Sure thing.” Amaya clips back. She hooks one arm on Love’s arm and tugs roughly, causing him to miss a step. Jax keeps in step, placing one hand firmly on Love’s shoulder and heading down the hall.

The rest of the team heads towards the bridge, prepared for their debriefing and more than prepared to let go of the emotional baggage the mission brought along.

But as after the team files back into the Waverider, Sara does manage to notice Ray’s reddened cheeks and slight frown. They’re all still dressed in the garb of the appropriate time period, mid-seventies, which includes silk tops, corduroy pants, loose dresses, big, dramatic hats. But one thing about seventies attire is that it’s all _light_. There are no layers to cause someone to overheat.

Especially for Ray’s outfit. He has a navy blue, silk button-up on, but the buttons stop at his pectorals, leaving the rest of his chest revealed. From the flash of skin, Sara also notices that he’s looking a tad sweaty. Which makes little sense considering the weather was just right, with a cool breeze in the air.

“Ray,” Sara steps up to Ray’s side, her white go-go boots clacking against the floor as she looks up at her teammate in concern. She’s dressed in a thick, white faux-fur coat and she feels absolutely fine. “Are you feeling okay?”

Ray’s brows scrunch together as he thinks, but finally his head swivels in Sara’s direction with a decided frown. “Now that you mention it, I am feeling a little hot.” Ray brings up his hand to fan at himself now that his body temperature has been noticed.

“Maybe go get a cool drink of water. You look really flushed.” Sara’s reaching out, patting his bicep as she gives him a reassuring smile. “Probably just the adrenaline of the mission.”

Snart, who was hanging back, snorts at the comment. He’s got on a soft paisley top, not as silky as Ray’s but close, and a pair of flared pants to match the ensemble. “It was hardly a mission.”

Ray’s turning to look at Snart over his shoulder, his frown still gracing his features. He seems to be pondering Snart’s words, deciding whether he agrees or not. After another pause, he shrugs and turns back to Sara, who’s only looking agitated. “He’s not wrong.”

Sara sighs, rolling her eyes at the comment. “Yeah, yeah. Rip and I are going to plot a course for 2080. As for now, everyone just chill.” Sara grins as she turns to look across the faces of her teammates. “You’re all always complaining how busy we are… so shut up and relax.” Then, with a sigh, she turns to Rip and gives him a nod. He follows her into the captain’s quarters.

Ray wipes the back of his hand across his forehead with a sigh. He turns to Nate, his lips downturned into a frown. “I’m going to go get a drink.”

Nate walks up to him, placing one hand on Ray’s shoulder and squeezing reassuringly. “I’ll come with you, bud.”

Ray smiles in return, but even from where Snart sits he can tell that it doesn’t reach Ray’s eyes. The other looks like he’s coming down with a cold, which is causing Snart’s common sense to kick into gear. He feels the need to tell Ray to stop by the med-bay, make sure that he hasn’t picked up some sort of plague, but he decides against it. Leonard Snart is not a mother hen.

Nate and Ray walk out of the room, down the hall, and straight into the kitchen. Nate, with a kind smile, pats Ray’s shoulder once more and guides him over to a chair. “Sit down. I’ll get you some water.”

Ray, who usually would protest, actually gives Nate a thankful smile. “Thanks, Nate.”

“No problem-o!” Nate chuckles in response as he pulls out the chair and lets Ray settle down. He reaches out, ruffling Ray’s hair despite Ray’s groan of annoyance. Then he finally heads to the side, opening the closest cabinet. He pulls out a glass, heads for the sink, and fills it to the brim with cold water.

“Here you go,” Nate offers as he walks back to the table. His hand is already extended, handing over the damp glass to a parched-looking Ray.

“Thanks,” Ray’s repeating, grabbing onto the glass like a man who’s stranded in the desert. He lifts the clear glass to his lips and starts to gulp the liquid down.

Nate’s just about to sit when he notices that Ray’s already emptied the glass and still doesn’t look better. Ray’s tongue runs across his bottom lip, picking up any remnants of water that he can find. Clearly, his thirst hasn’t been quenched.

“Here,” Nate offers, standing straight again as he waits for the glass. “I’ll fill it up again.”

Ray’s smile is weak as he hands over the glass. “Thanks, Nate. I really do appreciate it.”

“Man,” Nate waves off the gratitude. “I’m your friend, and I’m literally doing very little.” Nate runs the glass under the water, filling it clear up again. Twisting around, he heads back towards Ray with a flippant grin. “You’ve already said thanks to me three times. Don’t sweat it, okay? I want to help out.” Nate’s hand juts out at the end of his words, offering the drink again.

Ray takes it this time, his fingers ghosting across Nate’s. The contact has Nate’s brows furrowing. The graze of Ray’s fingers has Nate noticing just how warm Ray really is… or maybe it’s just because the glass is so cold. It could be a contrast of temperatures making Ray’s skin feel much warmer.

“Maybe we should get you looked at,” Nate ponders as he finally takes a seat. Ray’s slower as he drinks this time, but still drinking like he won’t see water for a week. Nate watches as a droplet escapes past the corner of Ray’s mouth, dancing down the other’s jaw until it reaches Ray’s earlobe. Ray shivers at the feeling of the cool water caressing his skin, then wipes the water off with the sleeve of his silk shirt.

“No,” Ray shakes his head in disagreement. “I’m fine. Really. I didn’t eat breakfast today. Or lunch. Or anything for that matter. I think my sugar is probably a little low.”

Nate looks affronted by Ray’s admission, but only jokingly so he gets a small chuckle out of Ray. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?! Let me get you something. Jeez, man. I’ll never understand how you forget to eat.”

Ray shrugs at Nate’s commentary, a fond smirk growing on his face as he watches Nate stand up from the table again. He’s glad he’s got Nate with him, especially since his head is starting to swirl. Ray closes his eyes as he tries to will away the feeling. “I get busy.” Ray answers lamely.

“Next time you get busy you call me. I’ll whip you up something good. Speaking of, what are you hungry for?” Nate’s already in the fridge, eyes scanning amongst the items.

With the subject of food hanging in the air, Ray’s stomach growls and he almost sighs in relief. Yes, he _has_ to be feeling so sick because he forgot to eat. He’ll never understand why he puts himself through this trouble…

“Anything.” Ray retorts honestly. His head is still spinning and his eyes being closed has only helped a little. So Ray decides to put his head down, forehead flat on the table as he tries to relax.

“You got it, dude.” Nate shoots back, and even though Ray’s eyes are closed, he can tell Nate is grinning.

“Really?” Ray grumbles teasingly. “ _Full House_?”

“To be fair,” Nate talks as he starts to place a few things on the counter. Ray can hear each item land with a dull thud. “I didn’t even mean to do that.”

-

Half an hour has passed since Snart had seen Ray and Nate disappear into the wonderful land known as the cafeteria. He had departed with Mick, now sitting on the ground as the two play a round of cards, although it’s not holding Len’s attention as much as he had wished it would be.

Instead, his thoughts are on one person. Raymond. Of course.

And Mick’s clearly noticing that. He shucks down his cards with a proud smirk, having won the round with a pair of kings. But rather than raving about his win, he turns towards Snart with a tilted brow.

“Why don’t you just check on him?” Mick inquires, before turning back to scoop up the cards to reshuffle.

Leonard holds back the eye roll. “Because Tin Man is already taking care of him.” He really doesn’t mean to sound so bitter.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t check on him.” Mick’s answer as obvious as they come, but Leonard knows he’s right.

He’s about to retort just as he sees Nate passing by Mick’s doorway. Curiosity is getting the better of him, so Snart straightens up.

“Nate,” he calls, which is luckily enough to get the man to turn around.

At the sound of his name, Nate backtracks two steps until he can look at Leonard. At first, his eyes scan the scene going down between Mick and Leonard. Mick’s only shuffling the deck while Snart waits patiently.

“What’s up?” Nate settles on.

“Raymond.” Snart says as an explanation. “Is he doing better?”

The sentiment alone has a knowing grin flourishing on Nate’s face. Leonard wants to punch him. Especially as Nate strolls closer – close enough that he rests his shoulder against the doorway.

“He’s okay, Snart. He hasn’t eaten all day so he was a little off. I made him some food and he said he’s feeling better.” Nate then pauses, thinking through his next words very carefully. Snart can actually see the man’s internal struggle, wondering if the risk is worth taking. Nate decides it is, since he continues. “Ray’s still in the kitchen if you want to check up on him.”

Leonard turns away from Nate’s gaze, not enjoying the way that Nate looks at him so expectantly. He takes his time processing the words, rolling his lips between his teeth. Perhaps visiting Ray wouldn’t be so bad after all. It certainly would quell Snart’s concern. Which he would never admit that he has.

Snart clambers to his feet, surpassing Nate without another word or look.

Leonard doesn’t want to make him going to see Ray a _thing_ . He knows that if he acts like it’s more than it is, then the team will also assume that the thing he has with Ray is more than it is. He doesn’t even know if Ray feels the same _way_. And Leonard hasn’t cared in years about how people feel about it.  Raymond might not even be in the kitchen any longer-

Snart rounds the corner to find that Ray is, indeed, still in the kitchen. He walks in slower as he takes in Ray’s stature.

The brunet is leaned back in the kitchen chair, head back on his shoulders, eyes closed, and a small smile gracing his lips. The smile isn’t shocking, considering Leonard’s used to finding Ray with a shining grin. What’s a little puzzling is the way that Ray has his feet propped up on another chair, his shirt opened even further. And he’s humming to himself.

Snart’s face scrunches as he walks in closer, clearing his throat just to get Ray’s attention.

He watches as Ray’s one eye opens, glimpsing to see who’s bothering his silence. When he sees it’s Len, he sits up with childish enthusiasm. His feet are thrown off the chair, landing quietly back on the ground to make room for Leonard to sit.

“Hi!” Ray greets, running a hand through his hair as an afterthought.

“Hey…” Snart’s more hesitant with his response. Even though Nate had said Ray was fine, something still seems off. Ray still looks like the same one that Leonard sees everyday. He’s got the same hazel eyes that make Snart think of chocolate chips and honey, but something looks _different_.

“Come sit down.” Ray offers lightly, turning his eyes on Snart only so that he can blink innocently.

Snart takes the offer without a word, stepping forward calculatedly and setting himself down in the chair. Now that he’s sat down, he realizes just how close the chair is to Ray. And it doesn’t help that Ray’s sitting forward, one elbow on the table as he stares at Snart with… adoration?

“Raymond,” Snart starts cautiously, prepared to finally swallow his pride and ask the other if he’s okay. Because something is certainly off.

“You know, you’re extremely handsome. I’ve always loved your scruff.” Ray then smiles widely, eyes crinkling as he adds on a small shrug. The manner is flippant, as if Ray’s trying to say ‘can you blame me?’

Snart’s at a loss for words now, and even more so when Ray’s smile grows at Leonard’s speechlessness. Leonard has to physically shake his head to gain his thoughts back, because Ray’s smile alone is a reason to jumble his thoughts. “Raymond,” Snart tries again, eyes now determinedly set on the table. “You’ve seemed a little strange since we got back.”

That only causes Ray’s eyes to grow soft, head tilting to the other side. Oh, and that’s his hand that’s now on Leonard’s thigh. Leonard’s gaze falls down, confirming the fact that Ray’s hand, which is very warm, is curved against the middle of his thigh. And Ray’s thumb his moving back and forth.

“I think that’s really sweet that you’re worried about me, Leonard. But I feel fine. Nate even made me some food so I feel even better.” Ray’s grin is meant to be reassuring, Leonard’s sure, but it only comes across as overtly flirtatious, especially with Ray’s hand still on his leg.

“I’m not _worried_ ,” Leonard quickly disclaims, but his focus is getting lost as he feels Ray’s hand move up a little further on his hip. His hand falls down on top of Ray’s, stopping the other from whatever it is that he’s trying to do. “Raymond, what’s going on?”

Before Ray has a chance to answer, Gideon’s clinical voice interrupts.

“Captain Lance and Captain Hunter are requesting the presence of all team members in the bridge as soon as possible.”

“Be right there, Gideon.” Snart clips just as Ray’s hand slides out from underneath his. He turns his gaze back to the other to find Ray settling back in the position he was in before Snart found him. His head is already resting back against the chair, eyes fluttering closed. “Aren’t you coming?”

Ray gives a small nod. “I’ll be there in a second.”

At this point, Snart’s not sure where else to go with his questioning. He can’t force Ray to get up from the chair and follow after. Nate seemed to think Ray was okay but Snart can tell, just by the new glimmer in Ray’s eyes, that something is off. And Snart will find out what it is. Right after whatever it is Sara and Rip want.

Snart stands up from his chair brusquely, casting Ray one last glance before turning on his heel. He heads straight out of the door and to the bridge, making it towards the front room in a few minutes flat. When Snart walks in, most of the team is already there. With the exception of Ray, Mick, and Nate. Although the latter two are already walking into the room, shoulders bumping.

“Where’s Ray?” Sara questions, eyes falling right on Snart. He’ll have to think about why she turns the question on him before anyone else. Jax, in the meantime, hands him off a sucker, which Snart accepts.

“He’s still in the cafeteria.” He grumbles, unwrapping the candy and placing it in his mouth. “And he’s acting strange. He should be taken to the med-bay.”

Sara gives a small nod, taking Snart’s words very seriously. “Okay. After this I want you to take Ray to the med-bay. See if Gideon can look him over.”

Snart gives a curt nod just as Nate and Mick saddle up to his left side.

“Okay,” Rip starts, his fingers swiping against a screen to pull some images up. Most are newspaper clippings, some are scrambled notes. “Clarence Lee, or as we’ve grown to know him, Dr. Love, is now aboard the ship and we’ll be heading back to his time period to drop him off to the proper authorities. While that is being taken care of, there are a few things that I thought we should bring up.”

Rip’s eyes graze across the team, making sure that they’re all listening.

“We’re unsure at this time if Love has passed on any information on what he was using on his victims. At this point, all he know is that it is chemical and affects one’s emotions. It leaves a chemical imbalance on the victims, that if not satiated, can drive them to the brink of insanity.”

Before Rip can continue any further, the team’s attention is taken away by the sound of footsteps from the other hall. Their heads swivel just in time to watch Ray make his entrance.

Ray walks up to the bridge, hips swaying as he finally reaches the console. The actions Ray is exhibiting is similar to someone who’s intoxicated. He can tell the others are watching him, but he doesn’t seem to care as he turns his eyes towards Leonard, the one who’s now just an inch beside Ray. The new attention has Leonard lifting one brow, shifting the lollipop in his mouth to the other side.

Ray’s eyes drop down to the candy just as his teeth latch down onto his bottom lip. With his eyes focused on Snart’s mouth, Ray drags his teeth back against his lip, causing the skin to flush red at the contact. With just the corner of his mouth still between his teeth, Ray’s darkened eyes dance up to Snart, warmly playful and seductive.

“Well,” Ray starts, his attention going back to the matter at hand after leaving Leonard stupefied. Snart has never seen Ray be so flirtatious and _obvious_ that it leaves Leonard with concern toiling in his stomach, and worst of all, a suddenly attentive groin.

Ray’s hands grip onto the fluffy boa he has around his neck, moving it back and forth against his skin as he talks. Which, okay, when did Ray get a boa? “It appears that Dr. Love uses some sort of concoction to increase the amount of dopamine in one’s brain to suddenly bring on a sense of attraction and interest. It sounds like he’s playing Cupid, trying to make people fall in love. If I could get my hands on a sample I could run a few tests. I’m guessing he’s probably got something in there to raise Serotonin. Which means this man is literally making people fall in love. Kind of messed up…”

Ray then turns his head in Snart’s direction, a smirk gracing Ray’s lips as his eyes fall back to the white paper stick hanging out of Snart’s mouth. His fingers land on the stick in a flash, and Leonard can only watch as Ray plucks the lollipop out of Snart’s mouth only to place it in his own.

Leonard’s lips remain parted and his eyes are frozen to Ray as Ray turns to smile at the others with pride. Clearly they’re just as shocked considering the silence that befalls them. Then Ray turns around, heading back the way that he came, leaving the rest of the team stunned.

“Okay, Snart. Maybe you should take Ray to the med-bay now. Something is definitely _not_ right.” Sara agrees.

Snart gives her a quick nod before rushing off after Ray, boots leaving heavy thuds as he hurries to catch up. Now that his concerns have been proven valid, Leonard would really like to get Ray help as soon as he can. Who knows what else could possibly happen…

Snart walks into the cafeteria, his eyes up and attentive as he actively searches Ray out. It doesn’t take him long to find Ray standing by the sink, his back towards Snart as he rustles a few things around. It causes Snart to raise a brow, and he begins to wonder how he should approach this. The last thing he wants it Ray lashing out because he doesn’t want to be taken to the med-bay…

Snart decides to approach him as gently as he can manage, deciding he’ll brave the other teammate that was rather bold with him earlier. The reminder of Ray smirking at him as he wrapped his tongue around Snart’s sucker causes Leonard’s skin to heat up. So he pushes the thought down by walking towards the fridge and opening it wide, allowing himself to bask in the cold wave of air. He’ll act as casual as he can manage, only bringing the med-bay up as an offhand idea so Ray doesn’t feel like he’s being forced.

By now, Snart’s made enough noise that Ray should have noticed his presence, but Ray only keeps his back firmly to Snart. Suspicion is starting to clamber up Snart’s back, electric and prickling against his spine. Maybe Ray’s embarrassed over earlier, which causes Snart’s suspicion to toil with guilt.

Snart sighs as he finally grabs a bottle of water and swings the fridge door shut. He doesn’t like doing these _things_. Talking about feelings. But he’s concerned about Ray, so he’ll try his best, even if it means it might end in complete disaster.

Snart walks around Ray’s side, spinning on his heel so he can rest his hip against the counter. Despite Snart being brave enough to approach Ray, he hasn’t built the nerve to look him in the eye yet. So Snart keeps his eyes on his water bottle as he speaks.

“Raymond,” Snart starts off slow, his tone turning calculating. Like he does when he’s approaching a mission. Talking to Ray might as well be one… considering the planning Snart feels like he should have done ahead of time. “Are you-”

Snart cuts off as Ray finally turns to him, his words getting stuck in his throat. Ray’s got a crease between his brows with his eyes blown wide in what Snart can only describe as panic. Ray’s cheeks are bright red, and the flush goes down his neck and to his collar bones, which are still revealed by the silk shirt Ray never bothered changing out of.

Ray’s got an ice cube pressed to his neck, having tried many times to cool down his heated skin. Snart can see the abandoned ice tray next to Ray, five slots now empty from Ray having melted them against his skin. There are little droplets of water that fall down Ray’s face, collected in the pools of his collar bones, or sliding down his past his shirt.

Regardless, Ray’s skin doesn’t look any cooler with the ice pressed flat against it.

“Leonard…” Ray breathes, dragging Snart’s eyes to his own. They look hazy, and his pupils are blown large. Snart’s heart starts to jump now, his concern now being valid. Ray’s hair is also damp with sweat, curls clinging to his forehead. Ray takes in a deep breath, as if even talking takes a large amount of energy. “Something’s not right,” he says quieter… moments before his eyes flutter shut and his knees buckle.

Snart’s there in a flash, coming forward to wrap his arms around Ray’s waist. Ray’s hands drop limp at his sides, one ice cube clattering to the ground. Heat is all Snart can feel, radiating like a furnace from Ray’s body. Ray’s right. Something’s not right.

Much to Snart’s luck, Mick then walks around the corner. At first, Mick pauses, confusion causing his brows to dance up. But then he sees the look of alarm on Snart’s face and he kicks into gear. Mick comes up beside Snart, helping him with some of Ray’s weight.

“What happened?” Mick’s voice is gruff as he slings one of Ray’s arms over his shoulder.

“He passed out. We need to take him to the med-bay. And now.” Snart demands, getting Ray’s other arm over himself.

Mick listens, not needing to be told twice. But as they do lift the unconscious body of Ray down the hall, he wants an explanation. Mick’s not content being left in the dark. “What’s going on?” He huffs out a growl as they move round the corner.

“I don’t know.” Leonard bites back. His agitation isn’t with Mick of course. His agitation is due to the fact that Ray’s currently still passed out and Snart doesn’t know what’s wrong. He knew earlier, the way that Ray was acting was an indicator and Snart should have said _something_ , anything. Maybe Snart could have avoided this…

What scares Snart the most is the panic he saw in Ray’s eyes. The way Ray had been so broken as he said something wasn’t right.

Mick and Leonard finally make it to the med-bay and are quick to deposit Ray in the closest bed. Mick’s taking care of putting Ray’s feet up on the bed while Snart cups his hands around Ray’s cheeks. His skin is still hot, burning against Leonard’s fingers. Leonard tries to push down the rising sickness he feels as he adjusts Ray’s head.

“Gideon, get Rip and Sara here _now_.” Snart snaps as his hands move down Ray’s torso. He tries to unbutton the first one, but his hands are shaking too hard from nerves. Seeing Ray so frail, so weak, is enough to cause his fingers to grow clumsy. With a frustrated sigh, Snart grabs fistfuls of Ray’s shirt and pulls, ripping the buttons clear off.

Snart pushes the shirt off of Ray’s torso, revealing his scorching skin. He breathes, trying to think of the next step. In a flash, Snart’s thinking about fluffy socks, how Lisa likes to wear them whenever she’s particularly cold.

“Mick, take his shoes off,” Leonard demands, glimpsing at Mick. He watches only long enough to watch Mick jump into action. Then Snart presses the back of his hand to Ray’s forehead in hopes of noticing any decrease in temperature.

Nothing.

Sara flies in first with Rip hot on her heels, both with furrowed brows and questions hanging in the air. They words die in the air, like a warm breath in winter, when they see Ray on the bed.

“What’s going on?” Sara inquires as she moves to the free side of the bed. Rip, on the other hand, starts to move around Snart, hooking Ray up to the monitors. Snart makes it a mission to have Rip teach him what every damned wire means in case something like this happens again.

Snart moves a step out of the way, allowing Rip the space he’ll need to get an IV in Ray. Fluids. Ray’s going to need fluids.

Snart shakes his head, suddenly engulfed in numbness now that he’s able to take in the scene entirely. Ray looks as if he’s dying, and what’s worst of all is the look of pain lingering through Ray’s features. He wants Ray fixed now, he never wants to see the other looking so weak again-

“ _Snart_.” Sara’s voice is heavy, pulling Leonard back to the surface of his thoughts.

“I don’t know.” He snaps back, his eyes landing on Sara with enough anger to cause her to soften. “He’s been acting weird. We all saw him in the bridge. He was different. I saw him again in the kitchen, he was quiet, he was pressing ice to his skin to try and cool down. All he told me was that something was wrong and then he passed out.”

“Gideon,” Rip’s voice takes over as soon as Snart is done talking, because apparently he wanted to hear what Snart had to say as well. “Are there any unrecognizable substances in Ray’s system?”

“No, Captain. No signs of poisoning either. Although, there are high amounts of dopamine in Dr. Palmer’s system, as well as higher levels of serotonin.” Gideon informs them. “Which I do believe Dr. Palmer had noted that all of these symptoms were present in Dr. Love’s patients.”

Understanding hits the team like a freight train, causing them all to pause as they realize just what’s happened. Somehow, someway, Ray had been in the crosshairs of Dr. Love. He’s now fallen under the list of victims, but Snart will be damned if he lets Ray have the same fate as the others.

Snart turns around and stomps his way out of past door, headed straight to the cell of the man causing all of this chaos. The man who’s putting innocent Ray through this torture. When Snart’s done with Dr. Love, he’ll have gone through far worse than Ray.

“Snart!” Sara calls, running to catch up with him. She reaches him quickly, but Snart doesn’t answer; he doesn’t spare her a glimpse. His vision is red. “Snart!” She demands again, this time gripping onto his forearm and turning him around. “Listen to me! Whatever you do, you _can’t_ hurt him. He’s the only one that can get Ray out of this.”

Snart, with steam practically coming out of his nose, leans in close. The fire burning in his eyes has Sara softening. She sees his panic over all of his anger. She sees how worried he is that he might lose Ray.

“Leonard,” she starts softer this time. “He’s going to get through this. But we need all of the information we can get from this guy to assure that.”

“I’m going to make sure he’s going to tell us every damn thing he knows.” Snart promises, his lips curling up in a sneer. “Then I’m going to kill him.”

Sara sighs, allowing Snart to have that one as he walks away from her. She catches up in a few seconds, following him straight into the holding cell area.

“Ah, back so soon?” Love singsongs, his tone far too light for what Ray’s going through.

Leonard’s going to make him pay.

“You’re going to tell me exactly what the hell you’ve done or else.” Snart wastes no time with his threats, his hand already on his cold gun and the other one dangerously close to opening the cell.

Love looks unfazed, even amused at Snart’s words. “Or else what?”

Sara’s grimacing through her amusement, arms crossing over her torso. She has no remorse for what’s about to happen to Love. “I really wouldn’t have asked that.”

Love’s eyes dart towards Sara just as Leonard swipes his hand against the pad. There’s a small click, then the door follows by sliding open. It’s the sweetest sound Snart has heard in a while. It’s leading up to his revenge, and it’s enough to elicit a smirk out of him.

“You’re not going to get anything-” Love doesn’t even finish his sentence before Snart takes his cold gun and whacking Love across the face with it. There’s a crack, and Snart already sees blood trickling down Love’s nose.

They play that game for a total of fourteen minutes before Love finally gives in; nose broken, bottom lip swollen, a few teeth knocked loose, and one hand now suffering the through the first stages of frostbite. All of it deserved. Sara, herself, had a hard time not joining in. The longer that Love refused mean the closer Ray was to officially losing his mind.

But Love lifted his hands in defeat, small weak pleas leaving him. “Alright! Alright. The antidote is in a metal tin that you guys confiscated from me. They’re in the form of tabs, they look nothing more than mints.”

Snart grasps onto the front of Love’s shirt, yanking him forward and pressing the cold gun to the man’s temple. “If they _are_ just mints-”

“They’re not!” Love declares. “They’ll stop it. I swear.”

Snart gives the man a few more seconds under his cold gun, just to let Love know that the threat is imminent and he will not be escaping anything if Ray’s not fixed. Only when he sees Love shaking again does Snart lower his gun. He can already hear Sara exit, off to find the antidote that Love’s talking about.

Snart turns around, striding out of the cell with tense shoulders. He’s hoping that this words, for Ray’s sake. His thoughts are solely focused on Ray’s smiling face that he barely hears the door to the cell slide shut behind him.

He’s not going to bother with any more words towards Love, but Love’s voice reaches him before he exits.

“I do this all so people can get a slice of what unrequited love is like.” Love’s voice is quiet from his cell. Snart can tell by the way that Love’s talking that he’s trying to avoid his newly sore teeth.

Snart wants to walk right out of the room. He doesn’t want to hear anymore of Love’s bullshit story. He doesn’t care about the reason behind any of what Loves’ doing. It will never excuse what he’s done to Ray, and all his other victims. But for some reason, Snart turns and listens, his glower harsh.

“It’s a pain almost worse than death.” Love continues. The statement almost has Snart chuckling. Almost. He’s sure the pain Snart just put him through was probably worse than both. He’s glad.

“I used an oil. Just a dab on the skin will settle, soak into body and work away. It takes pre-existing feelings and strengthens them more and more as time goes on. Until it becomes so unbearable that the mind just gives up.”

Snart feels his jaw tighten.

“But by the looks of it, this love isn’t so unrequited after all.” Love’s finally looking up, his battered face turning fully towards Snart. Nothing in his words are kind. It’s more of an accusation rolled in envy, and it makes Snart sick.

Snart doesn’t need to hear anymore. He turns towards the exit and stalks right out, enjoying the way the doors close tightly behind him. He knows that man will receive an even worse punishment when he’s returned to his time period, but that doesn’t stop Snart from wanting to kill him right there.

Leonard bites the inside of his cheek as he rushes back to the med-bay, needing to check back on Ray. Sara has to have the antidote by now, which means she hopefully has already administered it to Ray.

Snart’s thoughts are soothed as he runs into the med-bay only to find Ray sitting up, his eyes fallen back to the original warmth Leonard is so used to. The beautiful chocolate-chip and hazel eyes that Snart’s grown to love. And those eyes are exactly what leaves Snart breathless when they turn towards him.

Now the smile on Ray’s face is clear and genuine, and it’s all Snart can to do hold himself back. He has to keep himself grounded, because otherwise he’ll run and collect Ray into a tight hug. That’d be bad. He should give Ray some space, some time to gather his strength again.

“Leonard,” Ray’s voice is like heaven to Snart’s ears. The relief he hears is something Snart feels like he should echo. He’s not sure why Ray’s so relieved, considering Leonard was the one who was so panicked. Leonard was the one who thought he wouldn’t be able to get his Raymond back.

Leonard’s able to breathe again, and he’s genuinely smiling as he sees that Ray’s back. He’s okay. “Boy Scout,” Leonard says in response, giving a short nod.

Sara, who had kept her hand on Ray’s shoulder to make sure he was okay sitting up, now seems to catch the atmosphere that’s growing. She catches Rip’s eyes across the bed and gives him one look with a nod towards the door. Their conversation is wordless, but they understand each other in those split seconds.

Sara gives Ray one more pat on the shoulder and a soft smile. “Let us know if you need anything, Ray.”

He looks up at her with a sheepish smile, that Snart can also tell his guilt. He can only imagine how bad Ray must be feeling now, probably foolish too. Leonard makes sure to put all his worries to rest. Ray has _nothing_ to feel bad about.

As Sara passes by, she looks up at Leonard with a stern gaze. “You make sure that he gets back to his room okay. He needs some time to recover-”

“Relax, Captain,” Leonard drawls, “I’ll make sure Raymond is taken care of.”

The corner of Sara’s mouth quirks up at that, giving him a proud nod. Then she heads towards the door, joining Rip on their way out.

Leonard watches them go, and he still doesn’t look away from the door once they’re gone from sight. He’s got too many thoughts going on at once and he really should collect them before he turns back to Ray. Now is not the time to say something stupid or harsh, and Snart manages to do that far too often.

But Leonard can’t procrastinate any longer as he hears Ray speak up.

“Leonard,” he starts, tone soft and broken. That gets Snart’s eyes on Ray instantly, finding Ray with his head down. “I’m so sorry-”

“Please don’t apologize, Raymond.” Snart can’t take hearing Ray’s broken tone. He can’t take having Ray beating himself up about something that was out of his control. Leonard walks over to the edge of the bed, propping one leg against it so he can sit beside Ray. When Ray doesn’t look up at him, Snart reaches out to curl his finger under Ray’s chin. With a nudge from Snart, Ray lifts his head so he can meet Snart’s gaze.

Snart was absolutely correct. Ray, the open book he always is, is feeling so many things, all of which Snart can pinpoint. He sees embarrassment in Ray’s eyes, regret, and guilt. Leonard can see how much Ray is blaming himself and it only causes anger to boil Snart’s blood.

“What happened was not your fault. It wasn’t _you_.” Snart’s eyes never leave Ray’s as he says this. He needs Ray to know he means what he’s saying. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner. I could have helped you-”

Ray’s grinning now, even though it’s a bit wobbly, and he reaches out to grab Snart’s free hand with his own. He clasps it tight in his, holding onto Snart like he never wants to let go. “You’re the reason I made it through this. Don’t think I don’t know that.” Ray’s eyes then fall towards Snart’s hand, turning it over so he can look at the bruised knuckles. He runs his fingers across the wounds gingerly.

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” Snart tells him honestly. There’s no point in pretending at this point. Snart’s still rattled at the fact that he almost _lost_ Ray. He doesn’t even want to think about what could have happened… “I’m not planning on wasting any more time pretending, Raymond. I care for you. I could say I’ve cared you from the first time we met, although I didn’t know what these feelings meant at the time. I’m not the best… with feelings.”

Ray’s laughing now, eyes starting to water. “I know.” Ray agrees, grip tightening on Leonard’s hand. “I care for you too.”

Leonard’s smiling again, warm and genuine, as he leans forward to press his forehead against Ray’s. There are a few things Snart wishes he could have done differently. He wishes he would have been brave enough to tell Ray about his feelings before almost losing him, for starters.

But everything is okay, now that his Ray is okay, smiling at him with those chocolate chips and honey eyes.


End file.
